Daily Drabbles of the Republic of the Philippines
by PhilippineHetalian
Summary: This story revovles around the nation, Philippines. This is a story about their life and how they handle their life around these nations revovling around them. (( I did this out of boredom and I reaaaaally wanted to make the Philippines an OC, thus, this was made. Also, I'll be posting this on wattpad too (not now, though).)) CURRENTLY IN HIATUS.
1. Korea taking over the Philippines?

Daily Drabbles of the Republic of the Philippines.

Chapter one (A very short one)~ Korea taking over the Philippines?

**All I can say is…DON'T KILL ME. IT'S MY FIRST TIME MAKING A FANFIC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and any of its characters. I only own Maria Melchora Dela Cruz and Jose Bonifacio Dela Cruz (OC Twins!Republic of the Philippines).**

**BetaReader: A friend of mine who LOVES Hetalia. Wattpad: baka-kun(?) (I AM NOT SURE WITH MY LIFE CHOICES.)**

**=-:-=**

"Ate[1], don't you think I'm right?" A boy with tan skin, dark black-brownish hair with a sun[2] hairclip on the right side of his head and 4 yellow hairclips on the left side of his head and red-browinsh eyes said. He was wearing white pants with dark maroon shoes, a white shirt and over it was a crimson red coat. The coat had 3 stars on the side and a Philippine flag on its arm part .He also wore red fingerless gloves. He was playing with a red and blue colored yo-yo[3] in his hand.

"How's that true,Kuya[4]?" A girl with tan skin, long dark black-brownish hair with a sun hairclip on the left side of her head and 4 yellow hair clips[5] on the right side of her head and with light red-brownish eyes asked the boy. She was wearing a white knee-length dress with royal blue stripes at the bottom, a pair of royal blue shoes, yellow stockings and a royal blue coat. She was also wearing blue fingerless gloves.

"I—I don't understand, da ze…" The Republic of Korea asked.

"That's true that you don't understand…" The boy said. "You know about that K-POP stuff going on over your country?"He added.

"I do, da ze…"Replied the Korean nation.

"How is that connected, Jose?" The girl asked.

"You know how it's popular over the world, Mel?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"You also know how Korean boy bands make the girls squeal, right? You know that very well, Mel." The Filipino nation raised his eyebrows at his sister.

She sighed. "Of course I do! I have poster of EXO[6] and a solo poster of Luhan and D.O.[7] in my room!" She complained. "Again how is **THAT** connected to this?"

Jose shook his head in disbelief. He shot a glare at her, his sister doing the same to him. It seems that they're talking quietly through eye contact. Is that a twins thing or do they just do this more often than they should? Whatever is happening, the two Filipinos seem to have a serious conversation.

"I — " Mel paused, thinking about for a sec. She just had her mind blown. "Y-You're not se-serious about th-that, are you?" She stuttered while talking to her brother in awe. Jose nodded.

Korea looked back and forth at the two Filipinos and tried to read the atmosphere. Lightning of K-POP struck him. He finally realized it. "Well then… I shall have your breasts, da ze!"Korea laughed. That was broken for a moment when a yo-yo was tightly wrapped around his wrist.

"You can, If Bonifacio and Benigno rises from their graves." Jose glared at Korea.

**1] Ate (Filipino)- Big Sister**

**2] Sun hairclip. It represents the sun logo on the Philippine flag.**

**3] Yo-yo. It was originated here in the Philippines. It wasn't really meant to be a toy, kind of like, a hunting weapon of some sort.**

**4] Kuya (Filipino)- Big Brother**

**5] The 8 yellow hair clips represent the 8 provinces in the Philippines who fought in the war. It represented Manila, Bulacan, Pampanga, Nueva Ecija, Tarlac, Laguna, Cavite and Batangas.**

**6] EXO - A popular Korean boy band.**

**7] Luhan and D.O. – Members of EXO.**

**=-:-=**

**Yeah…This chapter was brought you by my classmates-who-are-obsessed-with-K-POP-music-and-boys friends. I have no intention in even doing this in the first place.**

**This is stupid.**


	2. Comparison Between USA's and UK's food

Chapter two~ Comparison Between America's food and England's Food (With a side of Filipino food)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, if I did, I would've made GerIta and PrusCan canon. (No offense, though. TTvTT) I only own Jose and Melchora.**

"Hey England," Melchora said, playing with his brother's yo-yo and hers with both hands.

"Hm? What is it Philia[1]?" England asked and closed his book,looking up at the Filipina.

"How good is your cooking?" She asked.

"It depends of what kind of food we're talking about."

"_**Scones."**_

"Ah! I am the master of making sco—"

"**LIES!"** America cut off England.

"What did you say, you git?!"England spat.

"You don't make scones! You make rocks!"

"Rocks…?" Jose asked. Rocks cannot be made by baking them…But England is known for his magic thing-a-majizz…How exactly can one make rocks? Does he use some-kind of spell? Did he use a Muggle[2] for a sacrifice? All these questions made Jose confused, yet curious.

"Whoops. They're at it again!"Melchora can't help but laugh. Having two of the most popular countries in the world fight each other (Not in a war kind of way, though. **NEVER AGAIN.**) in front of your very eyes. This is somehow entertaining. Well, to Melchora, of course. Okay, to **BOTH** Melchora and Jose.

"To settle this, why don't we have a scone making competition! I'm sure I, as the Hero, will win for sure!"America laughed with pride.

"Fine! You'll see once and for all, you hamburger eating freak!"

"Can we join,kuya? We haven't baked in a while~" Melchora chirped. It really has been a while since the two baked. They always made puto, bibingka, suman, etc.,etc. But they never actually made **ANNYTHING** that they're the ones who'll actually enjoy it for a while. The two Filipinos gave each other a grin and a nod.

"Go ahead!" America said, giving a thumbs up.

=-:-=

"All right! Is everyone done?"England asked. _I'll win for sure! When it comes to scones, I'm an expert at it!, _England bragged to himself.

"I'll go first!" America yelled. He puts a plate of mushy scones on the table. It looks something between a cupcake stuffed with meat and a scone made by a 5 year old.

"What is….**THAT?**"Jose asked, pointing at the mushy scones.

"It's burger-flavored scones!"

"Burger…"

"Flavored…."

"**SCONES?!**"England groaned. "Just how _**idiotic**_ can you be?! You DO NOT put MEAT in a pastry!" He added.

"I knew that, I just wanted to annoy you!"America laughed, sticking his tongue out like a kid. "Let's see yours then!"

England nodded. He puts a plate of….**WHAT IS THAT?!** Are those supposed to be scones? They look like coal… "Try one, Philippines!"

"Uh…sure?" The twins said in unison, taking one from the plate. Melchora looked at his twin, unsure of what to do. Jose just nodded and took a bite from the so called 'scone' of England. Melchora did the same afterwards. They tried to know the taste of this ridiculous piece of shit called 'a scone'.

"How is it?" England asked, hope in his eyes.

"A _little_ burnt…" Jose said, swallowing the scone. It was far from burnt. It tasted like mud. It was kind of like eating a coal that was used for grilling barbeque. It didn't look or taste CLOSE as the ones they had from a bakery nearby not so long ago.

"_**EW!**_" Melchora stuck her tongue out in disgust. Jose looked at her and shook his head. Melchora…No! He might get depressed and never bake again…

Although, It might not be such a bad idea.

And England did got depressed. Melchora looked at England who was sitting in a corner,facing a wall. She apologetically puts a hand on his should. "Sorry." She smiled awkwardly.

=-:-=

"I guess it's our turn…" Jose said. "…to show you what we made!" Melchora continued.

They put a plate of perfectly baked scones on the table.

"We made Mango scones!" Melchora chirped happily.

"And also, Buko scones."

"Sounds delicious, babes!"America encouraged them.

"Don't call us babes." Jose said. "We're 16 years old ,you wanker." He added.

"Just taste them already! I can't wait!" Melchora dragged England away from the corner and to the table. "You have to taste them too!"

Both of them both tasted the Mango scones and Buko scones.

"How is it…?" Jose asked.

"_I can see the light waiting for me…~"_America said, MANLY tears of joy fell from his eyes.

"_The angels are singing….!"_England said.

"Was it really **THAT** good?" Melchora asked her brother. "We can never find out if we don't try." Jose replied.

And they did try.

"Too sweet…[3]" Jose said as she tried the Buko scones.

"Too bland…[4]" Melchora said as she tried the Mango scones.

**=-:-=**

**1] Philia- That's what I think England calls Melchora…And I guess he calls Jose 'Philip', then? IDK.**

**2] Muggle – A term for 'non-magic users' (in other words, normal humans) used in the Harry Potter novels by J.K. Rowling.**

**3] When Jose said that it was too sweet, it wasn't actually that sweet. It was actually too bland. Jose's taste buds are the opposite of Melchora's.**

**4] Again, like I said before, Melchora's taste buds are the opposite of Jose's. Meaning, the scone was too sweet, but not for Melchora.**

**And they never let America make scones again. EVER.**

**I should go back to my hole of fanfiction W.I.P.s. *hides under le bed***


	3. Who's Melchora' Game

Chapter 3~ 'Who's Melchora?' Game

**I have no idea.**

**Let's just say that Jose was dragged into this.**

"Doitsu-ki! Ita-chan!" Melchora called out. Germany turned around to look at the Filipina. "I told you to at least call me 'Germany' or Ludwig." Germany crossed his arms and huffed.

"Ve~ Ciao Melchora~ What brings you here?" Italy asked as his curl bounced up and down happily.

"We want you to play a game!" Melchora chirped and moved from her spot, revealing another girl that completely looks like her. The two nations were confused, looking back and forth from the two girls.

"Let's start the game!" Melchora and the other Melchora said in unison. "Who's Melchora?" They asked together. They began to grin, repeating the same question a multiple times.

"What the hell…" Germany said, looking back and forth at the two, thinking really deep. "Hm… You are Philia." He said, pointing at the girl on the left.

"WRONG!" The girl on the right said.

"Ita-chan, your turn!" The left one chirped. Italy glomped both girls and hugged them tightly. "Ve~ I don't care which bella you are, both of you are cute! Bravo!" He giggled, nuzzling them both.

"Obviously, you guys don't know vhich is vhich! Me, the Awesome Prussia, will tell the answer!" A silverhaired man bragged.

"Oh sure, bruder." The German blonde rolled his eyes. Italy was nuzzling their chests, pulling away when he noticed something odd. "Ve~…."

"Hahaha! I will! Because, I am awesome! The female Philia is—" Just at the time where Prussia was about to tell the answer, Italy whimpered loudly and cut off the Prussian. The two Germans looked at the Italian with questioning looks. "Vhat's wrong, Feliciano?" Germany asked.

"Ah! Doitsu, Doitsu! This one doesn't have breasts!" Italy said, papping the chest of the two nations. Both of them blushed, the one on the left blushing a darker shade. The two Germans walked over to the three. "Really?" Prussia asked.

"Mhm!" Italy replied.

"Just to be _sure_…" Prussia touched the twins' _vital regions_. Making both of them scream in surprise, the one on the left with her voice cracking.

_**=:-2X FILIPINO SMACK DOWN COMBO:-=**_

"**DON'T YOU EVER, **_**EVER**_**, DO THAT AGAIN!"**

"**I AM **_**SO**_** GETTING MY POLE-AXE IF YOU DO, SHITHEAD."**

**=-:-=**

"Ate, you just had to drag me into that…"

"It's not my fault that Gilbert touched o-o-our…" Melchora shuddered before continuing her sentence. "…_vital regions._"

"I hate you…"

"I love you too." Melchora smiled.

Jose sighed and shook his head. It was really embarrassing, but if my sister's happy, I'm happy too. Besides, iisang tao lang naman kami eh. And that's not a bad thing. It's a very good one actually. Jose thought to himself while playing with his yo-yo. He smiled.

**=-:-=**

**Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaah.**

**I don't know.**

**We all know what 'vital regions' mean, da? *Iggy eyebrow wiggle***

**No? *sobs in a corner***


	4. Meet the LuzVisMin triplets!

_Chapter 4~ Meet the LuzVisMin triplets!_

**This meeting happened a few weeks before Pope Francis arrived here in the Phils. on January 15.**

**=-:-=**

"Daaaaaaaammmmmmnnnn! Where are Jose and Mel?! They're going to be late!"America complained, annoyingly.

"You're too impatient, _mi amigo_[1]. I'm sure that _mijo_[2] and _ija_[3] will be here soon." Spain gave him a warm smile. The meeting today was held at Antonio's house. Everyone was happy to be here because of the amazing food and nice people. Well, _almost_ everyone. Romano didn't want to go, but he had no choice. He doesn't want to leave his brother with that potato bastardo! No one can be sure what that bastard will do to Veneziano. In other words, his brother forced him to go.

"Ve~ I want some pasta, Spain-niichan!" Italy whined. Spain patted the Italian's head, apologetically. "I'm sorry, Feli-kun. You'll just have to wait after the meeting." Spain said. Romano growled at Spain. "Stay away from him, bastard!"

"D_o_n't be jealous, Roma-chan~"

"IT'S **ROMANO**!"

"But, Lovi-kun—"

"IT'S **LOVINO**! Did Hungary tell you to call me that?!"

"No—"

"SHUT UP!"

**=-:-=**

"Kuya[4], why are they fighting?" A girl in a Barong Tagalog asked a boy to her left.

"Ewan ko[5]. I suppose that they're idiots." The boy with glasses on the left shrugged.

"Don't be like that, kuya!" A boy on the right frowned.

"Hey, it's not my fault that they're like tha—"

"_SHUT UP, YOU DUMMKOPFS_[6]_!" _A German man shouted angrily. A scrawny Italian man with brunette hair and a curl sticking out of it clinged to the German. "Ve~ Calm down, Doitsu!" Another Italian came shouting at the German, warning him about touching his _fratello_[7] which the German did not.

"Ah, that's the Doitsu-ki ate was talking about!" The boy on the right pointed at the German.

"And so he is." The boy with glasses smiled.

**=-:-=**

"Thank you for sharing that with us, Poland!"

"Like, you're welcome."

"Now, time for the Philippines to upda— Eh? Where are they?" Spain looked around, looking for the twins. Oh no! They're not here! What's going on? "Is anyone representing the Philippines today?"

A boy with glasses raised his hand. "Mister Spain, we are representing the Philippines today." He bowed in courtesy. "We — " The boy was interrupted by a scream nearby. "Excuse me, Antonio."

"UWAAAAA! Leave us alone! _Manyak_[8]!" A short girl(?) shouted. She(?) was being hugged by France tightly. She tried prying the French man off of her.

"Mon ami, I cannot! You two new nation girls are too adorable to leave alone~" France cooed.

"Sorry to interrupt Monsieur[9] Bonnefoy, but we are not new nations." A boy with the glasses interrupted.

"Tama!" A girl chirped.

"Ah! Mijos and mija!" Spain waved at the trio. The three waved back.

"Ah, Monsieur Antonio! Do you know these new nations?"France asked.

"Ah, they're not nations! They're the three islands of the Philippines! Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao!"

"Ve~ Friends of Melchora and Jose are friends of Feliciano~!" Italy chirped happily.

"Yes, yes. I'm Luis Lorenzo Dela Cruz. The Luzon island and the eldest of the three." The boy with glasses introduced.

"I'm Juanita Visa Dela Cruz! I'm Visayas and I'm the second oldest!" The girl in the Barong Tagalog chirped.

"And I'm Minda Bernardo Dela Cruz! The Mindanao island! The youngest of them all!" Another girl(?) in a Barong Tagalog said, flailing her arms around.

"Are you a girl?" Prussia asked the shortest one. Minda shook his head and pouted. "I'm a guy! Why does everybody think I'm a babae[10]?" He asked curiously.

"Let me tell you this, little brother. Short Height or so you said 'Fun-sized' which is very wrong, Long hair, Baby face, Girlish voice, Feminine movements, and Petite Body."

"HAHAHAHAAH! BURN!" Visa laughed.

"_AHEM._" Germany cleared his throat loudly. "Can we go back to the meeting?"

"Ah yes. We today are representing the Republic of the Philippines, due to our older siblings having an emergency meeting with President Aquino." Luzon said with calmness. This was the first World Meeting of the three Islands, but this isn't the very first meeting that they went to so, there's no problem with being nervous now.

"Ah, sī[11]! How's the country going Luis? Any updates?"

"Yes. The crime rate in Manila has been increasing and decreasing this week and we are doing our very best about it. We are also preparing for the arrival of Pope Francis in the Philippines."Luzon said, pushing his glasses in place.

"Papa Francesco is awesome!" Visayas chirped. "I like him very much!"

"Ve~ I'm grateful that you like Papa Francis~" Italy said.

"Yeah! I love how he accepts all kinds of peeps!" Mindanao added.

"Yeah, yeah! Do you guys want to see the pictures of ALL the Popes? We can talk it over with pasta!" Italy suggested.

The three proceeded to talk about Popes while some nations fought. Luzon sighed. This is not how he imagined a World Meeting to be. He expected it to be a peaceful and quiet meeting. No fights, no random topics, no Americans shouting about how they're heroes and **DEFINITELY**, no Prussians bragging about how awesome they are.

Luzon looked around and spotted Spain arguing with Romano. What was that on Antonio's face? Is that a…smile? Luis's eyes grew wide as he saw the smile. Spain noticed Luzon staring at him and waved at the Filipino. Luzon waved back at him. Never in his existence that he had seen Spain smiled. Seeing Spain smile made his heart warm a bit. It made him realize that, Spain isn't just a heartless nation who conquered their country and made them suffer. It made him realize that….that Spain can actually be nice and caring for once.

**=-:OMAKE:-=**

"So, how did it go?" Melchora asked while sipping her coffee.

"It was fun! I got meet Ita-chan and Doitsu-ki!" Visayas chirped. "Although, Doitsu kinda of scares the life outta me." She added.

"Yeah! Italy's pasta is delicious! And Germany's hotdogs, too!" Mindanao said, happily hugging Bantay Da Sekend[12].

"Don't you mean _wurst_[13]?" Jose corrected him.

"BTW, I learned a few words from Doitsu!" Mindanao added while giving a wurst that he (secretly) took from Germany to Bantay Da Sekend.

"Hm? Tell us, tell us, Min!"

"_Win Sie Esel nicht beruhigen, ich bin alles werde verdammt noch mal umbringen!_ Also, _Kuchen_! Something like that."

"_Oh mein gulay…Es war wahrscheinlich eine schlechte Idee, können Sie Jungs gehen…Vielleicht sollte Luzon ging allein haben_.[15]" Jose sighed and hid his face on a pillow. He looked up from his pillow and saw Melchora, Visa and Minda chatting about what happened. He sighed softly. He noticed that Luzon was quiet and he looked like he was thinking about something serious.

"Luis…Is something wrong? Does it have something to do about the news from the other nations or…?" Jose asked worriedly. Did it have something to do about how the other nations treated them? Did France sexually harass them? Luzon finally stopped thinking and looked up at his older brother.

"Hm? Ano po 'yon, Kuya?" Luzon asked.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"N-Nah…" Luzon pushed his glasses up and sipped his Milo[16].

"You're stuttering. I know you're lying." Jose raised his eyebrows.

Luzon looked down, not responding to him.

"Did France sexually harass you? Do I need to hit someone with a yo-yo in the face?"

"No…It's just…I saw Spain…_smile._" Luzon said shakily.

"You know, he does that very often. He's quite friendly and cheerful isn't he?" Jose smiled.

"H-How? I used to fear him because he has no mercy…but why? Why did I suddenly felt that I don't need to fear him anymore?" Luzon looked down at his mug. Jose sighed and stood up. He sat beside Luzon to comfort him. He patted Luis's head.

"Y'know, Luis, years had passed and that's history now. I mean, literally. It's history now! The Spain we knew that was heartless, became a friendly and cheerful guy! He loves us very much. Even with what happened between us and him, he loves us a lot. He loves his children." Jose ruffled Luzon's straight and tidy hair, making it messy and hugged him. Luzon hugged back.

"Psst, Vis, Min. You do know that I'm going to start shipping this right?" Melchora quietly whispered to her two siblings, not looking away from Jose and Luis. Visayas and Mindanao exchanged looks with each other and nodded. "Yup!" The three giggled.

**=-:-=**

**1] Mi amigo (Spanish) – My friend**

**2] Mi ijo (Spanish) – My son**

**3] ija (Spanish) – daughter**

**4] Kuya (Filipino) – Big Brother**

**5) Ewan ko. (Tagalog) – I don't know.**

**6] ****Dummkopf******s** (German) – Idiots**

**7] Fratello (Italian) – Brother**

**8] Manyak (Filipino) – Maniac**

**9] M****onsieur (French) – Mister**

**10] Babae (Filipino) – Girl/Female/Lady**

**11] Sī (Spanish) – Yes**

**12] Bantay Da Sekend (Bantay The Second) is a stray dog which they keep as a pet. (Of course they take care of him like any dog owner does.) What happened to Bantay Da Perst (Bantay The First) you ask? You'll find out in the future chapters!  
**

**13] Wurst. A German delicacy. I guess it's called German sausage?**

**14] Win Sie Esel nicht beruhigen, ich bin alles werde verdammt noch mal umbringen! ****(German) – If you jackasses don't quiet down, I'm all gonna kill you! ****{Thank you Google Translate! TT v TT }**

**15] Oh mein gulay…Es war wahrscheinlich eine schlechte Idee, können Sie Jungs gehen…Vielleicht sollte Luzon ging allein haben. ****(German) - Oh my gulay… It was probably a bad idea to let you guys go…Luzon should've went alone. {ILU GOOGLE TRANSLATE}**

**16] Milo is a milk chocolate drink popular here in the Philippines! You guys should try it!**

**=-:-=**

**Btw, Luzon looks 14, Visayas looks 12 and Mindanao looks 10. But they're all the same age, 14 years old (In physical age, that is.). I think Luzon's the most mature of the Filipino siblings. = w =**

**Ye. A chapter about some of the few siblings of the twins~**


	5. Arthur's Magic Thing-a-Majizz

Chaoter 5~ Arthur's Magic Thing-a-Majizz

"Hey Iggy!" Melchora chirped out.

"Hm? What is it Philia — Don't call me that!" England snarled. "Anyways, what do you want?" He asked.

"I've read those Harry Potter books of yours that you usually keep at your library!"

"How did you ge —" England was interrupted by Melchora's constant asking of questions.

"Can you actually do those spells?" Melchora asked.

"Of course I can!" Arthur said pulling out his wand from behind. Now seriously, where did that thing come from? She was pretty sure that there was nothing behind his back…That's the work of magic, I guess?

Jose knew that this was going to end badly… He hid behind his sister while peeking above her shoulder.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_[1]_!_" Arthur casted, making Jose float behind Melchora. Jose began to panic. Why? Because, **HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT PANIC WHEN SOMEONE MAKES YOU FLOAT WITH SOMEKIND OF SPELL?! **Jose flailed around. It's not that he's afraid of heights, He's afraid _to be dropped._

"Woah! Cool! You actually did a spell correctly for once!" Melchora laughed and looked up at her hovering brother. He was flailing around like a three year old. She pulled down on his leg, putting im down but still hovering a few inches.

"Okay, A-Arthur. You can uncast this spell now…" Jose said, sighing in relief.

"The thing is…I don't know how…" England stated, rubbing the back of his neck. He began to walk way.

"**OI!** Where do you think you're going?!" Jose spat.

"Don't worry, It'll wear off soon!"

And whoot. There he goes, running off. Melchora sighed. Eh, I knew that this would happen. She facepalmed.

"Hey, dudes! What's up with Iggy over there?"

She looked up to see America in front of her, pointing at Iggy with his thumb. She shook her head. "This." She lets go of Jose, making him hover once again. America was in awe. There's this spark in his eyes, like he just saw his favorite superhero in real life.

"WOAH! Does Phil have superpowers? Can you tell me where he got them? Because, it would be totally cool to be a superhero!" He turned to Jose who was now flailing.

"One word, England."

"Oh…Can he undo the spell?" America asked.

"Apparently not. But it'll wear off soon. I hope." She sighed.

"I remember that I have something to do! See you later homies!" America waved them good-bye and headed off.

I wonder how long he's gonna be like this…Melchora thought. She scratched her head to see if there's going to be any ideas popping out. _Scratch_. Nope. _Scratch._ Nope. Maybe three times the charm? _Scratch._ Welp. She tried. She sighed.

….

….

….

….

"**AAAATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

**=-:OMAKE:-=**

"Is it fun to float around like that,kuya?" Mindanao asked her floating older brother.

"Yeah! Is it? I mean you get to fly up in the sky!" Visayas added.

"Yeah, he does. But we still have to tie a rope around his ankles so we wouldn't lose him like a balloon." Luzon stated.

"IT'S NOT FUN. I always hit my head on the ceilings…" Jose said, rubbing his forehead.

"Get used to it, it might not wear off you know." Melchora said, texting their boss about Jose's situation.

"Tae. I hate you England."

**=-:-=**

**1] Wingardium Leviosa – A spell used in the Harry Potter novels of J.K. Rowling. It's a Levitation Charm. It was first seen on the first edition if the Harry Potter novels, **_**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.**_ **It was when Flitwicks's first-year class practice the spell on feathers. Later on that book, Ron performs the spell on the club of a mountain troll. Harry uses it to hold himself up on Hagrid's motorbike much later on, in **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows.**_** Later in the same book, Ron uses it to prod the knot at the base of the Whomping Willow with a twig to allow him, Harry and Hermione into the Shrieking Shack.**

**Yes…I DID remember all that…God I'm such a nerd…**

**Again…I have no idea. I blame me for being a Potterhead.**


	6. Bantay Da Perst?

_Chapter 6~ Bantay Da Perst?_

Bantay Da Sekend was tugging on Jose's pants, asking him to follow him. He was barking at something outside, like he saw something out of the ordinary. Jose stood up and followed Bantay. "Where are you going, kuya?" Melchora asked curiously as she saw Jose stand up from his seat. Jose shruuged and signaled her to follow.

They finally got outside. They saw Bantay barking at something up at their mango tree. They shot each other with confused looks and went over to Bantay.

"What is it BD2?" Melchora asked the dog. She tried calming it down by petting its head. Jose squinted at the tree. I swear I saw something stick out from there. He thought. There was a tail wooshing from the branches. He tugged on the tail gently, causing something to fall on him.

"GAH!"

"Kuya! Are you okay?" Melchora said worryingly as she went over to his brother. There was someone straddling his brother. It was licking his face like a dog, would. Wait…could it be?

"Master Jose!" The person on top of his brother shouted. Jose quickly opened his eyes to reveal a person with tan skin, white hair with dog ears sticking out, and a long tail that's wagging from side to side. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and blue shorts.

"B-Bantay Da Perst?!" He asked.

"Bumalik na po ako[1]!" The so called 'Bantay Da Perst' said happily. How could that be? They thought he was dead! Jose's happy to see Bantay Da Perst again. But how would Muning feel about this…?

"Uwaaa! Bantay!" Melchora said, hugging BDP tightly. Bantay licked her cheek happily. "Na miss kita[2]! Where have you been?" She asked as she pulled away from him. Bantay shrugged and looked down at the other dog barking at him. "Sino po 'to[3]?" He pointed at the tiny dog.

"Oh, that's Bantay Da Sekend!" Melchora picked up BDS and petted his head to calm him down. Bantay tilted his head and looked at the tiny dog. He poked BDS's nose and BDS happily licked his finger.

While Bantay and Melchora are talking, Jose's quietly dying. Bantay is as heavy as he is! He feels like he's going to be crushed…

….

"Kuya?"

….

"Master Jose?"

….

"Arf?"

**=-:OMAKE:-=**

"Where's Bantay?" Jose asked Melchora.

"Over there, chasing after Muning again…" She sighed.

"They never change, do they?"

Melchora quietly chuckled. "Nah."

Both the Bantays are chasing over Muning, a humanoid stray cat girl they keep as a pet. She has orange hair with a bit of white in it and with cat ears sticking out of it, she was wearing the same thing as Bantay, but her shorts were colored red. Luz, Vis, Min are trying to stop both Bantays from chasing Muning, who was running in fear while hissing at them.

**=-:-=**

**1] Bumalik na po ako (Tagalog) – I have returned**

**2] Na miss kita! (Tagalog) – I missed you!**

**3] Sino po 'to? (Tagalog) – Who's this?**

**=-:-=**

**Welp. That was fun. Oh BTW, Bantay was wearing blue shorts, which means Melchora owns Bantay, while Muning's wearing red shorts, that means Jose owns Muning. {I honestly don't know but it's kinda same like with collars of something?}**

**Yeah, a short chapter on this one.**


	7. Shipping with Elizabeta

Chapter 7~ Shipping with Elizabeta~

Melchora sighed and looked down at her work. She was drawing something that she can't seem to finish. Yes, she's drawing in the middle of a meeting. Not that she would care, she has Jose to take down notes for her. Oh how she wished to have someone to talk to and ship things with. It would be great if someone actually_ liked _shipping dudes with other dudes. Kiku would totally do it but, he said he's busy with paper work, thus, making him unavailable for fan-girling AND to attend the meeting.

Melchora glanced at her brother who is paying a lot attention to the meeting (well…as well to a _special someone_). Damn, Jose's always focused and serious and stuff…While I'm here, drawing doujinshi for a sick fantasy of mine. How can he even keep focus with all these? On one part of the room, there are nations arguing, on another part of the room, there are nations having a conversation of their own and there's another part where nations are _actually_ participating in the meeting. Melchora thought.

"Hello~"

Melchora felt a pat on her shoulder. She turned around and looked up, only to see a young Hungarian lady, who's actually very, _very_, pretty. Melchora waved at her.

"Ah, Hello po~" She greeted.

"I saw what you were drawing."

That made Melchora's heart pound. It made her heart pound, not like she's in love or something, it's because she's nervous. Nervous about what the Hungarian might say about her. Nervous about that she might tell the others. Nervous that, she'll_ embarrass herself._ Melchora glance at her drawings then back at the Hungarian. Well, fuck it.

"Y-Yeah…What about i-i-it?" Melchora asked nervously.

"There's no need to be nervous about it, sweetie. I do that a lot too! What ship are you drawing? Is it perhaps, GerIta or Itacest?" The Hungarian smiled at Melchora. Wait, is she talking about ships? Like, RIGHT NOW? Well, dayyuuuum. She ships nations too?! **BALITANG BALITA, SA RADYONG SIRA! MELCHORA JUST FOUND HER SHIPPING BUDDY!**

"Uh…Between the two…" Melchora replied while scratching the back of her neck.

"I would _highly_ recommend GerIta! It's the cutest ship there is!" The Hungarian said, squealing a little. "By the way, I'm Hungary and I represent the Parliamentary Democracy of Hungary."

"Ah, that figures the Hungarian looks and accent. I'm Maria Melchora Dela Cruz, The Inner Isles of the Philippines." Melchora smiled and Hungary smiled back. "And yeah, GerIta is absolutely cute." Melchora nodded in agreement.

"Wanna read a manga with me?" She asked while pulling out a seat and sitting down beside her.

"Yeah! I'd love that!"

Hungary pulled out a book with a cover that has no pictures (only fonts) with 'A GERITA DOUJINSHI WRITTEN AND DRAWN BY **TheAwesomeMe**' written on it. 'TheAwesomeMe', huh… That sounds _real_ familiar…But who the heck! It's a doujinshi for fuck's sake!

"Oh~ let's read it ASAP!" I squealed.

And they did. They began to read it…

**=/Few GerIta Doujinshis Later/=**

"Are you guys all right?" Jose asked the two nations who just had a nosebleed and is semi-unconscious. Hungary and Melchora were holding shit tons of manga books that had 'TheAwesomeMe' and 'GerIta' written all over it.

"Kuuu….uuya…" Melchora called her brother shakily. Jose sat on the table and tried wiping Melchora's nosebleed with his handkerchief. What has gotten into them? Even Hungary is dragged into this. Does this have to do anything with Melchora's Cute-Addict Mode?

"GerIta…Germany…Italia….YAOI!" Hungary shouted, still semi-unconscious. Jose felt someone pat his back. Jose turned around and looked up. It was Germany. Germany had a serious look on his face, but you can absolutely tell that he's confused with what happened to Hungary and his ate. Jose shrugged and picked up a book and began reading it. Reading….Reading….Reading….He flinched slightly at some scenes but continued reading anyway. He closed the book and set it down beside him. He covered his mouth and nose and began processing what he just read. Germany raised an eyebrow at him.

"Philip…Are you okay?"

_Processing…._

_Processing…._

_10%..._

_32%..._

_47%..._

_59%..._

_70%..._

_80%..._

_99%..._

_100%... Processing COMPLETE._

"Philip! Are you okay? Your nose is bleeding…"

Jose nodded at him as his nose bled and his cheeks became red. He handed the book to the Germany and Germany began to read it. As soon as Germany finished reading the book, he threw the book across the hall and hit Prussia.

"Hahahaha! Like, Oh mein got[1] — GAH! "

Prussia shot a glare at his brother. He began to approach Germany and crossed his arms. "What the hell were you thinking, West?! Hitting me with a book like that!"

"Oh, so it's now my fault? Look at what you've done to Elizabeta and Philia!"

"What do you mean?" Prussia turned his head to the three nations in front of them. He picked up a book and looked at the cover. "Fick! These are _mein_! I told Hungary to only keep these between us!"

"I thought you only made eins but you actually made hundrets of them?!…Since when?! And I don't even like Italia."

"Ve…D-D-Doitsu…! I knew it! You hate me! UWAAAAAAA!"

"N-No! Italia that's not what I meant…"

"UWAAAAAAA!"

"Oh, s-s-so it really is Gilbert's fault…" Jose stuttered as his nose kept bleeding. Prussia and Germany, the two German brothers, began to argue with each other. Italy kept crying and Spain came in to comfort him.

Jose looked at the books and turned away. This is _**WHY**_ he didn't want to be like his sister.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

China sighed and looked around the meeting room. "Why couldn't they just get along, aru…"

"They will if they become one with me, da?"

"NO!"

**=-:-=**

**1] mein gott (German) – my god**

**Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Shipping GerIta like a boss! Prussia deserves another Ore-Sama Award! Not that he needs it…he has a shit ton of them! HAHAHAAH!**


	8. The Awesome Prussia's Diary Collection

Chapter 8~ The Awesome Prussia's Diary Collection(?)

Today's meeting was at Germany's house. It just ended and almost everybody left. The remaining countries are currently chatting with each other. Germany was still trying to stop the G8 from going insane while Prussia was chatting with Canada. They both look like really _really_ close friends. Maybe more than friends if you ask me. The Philippine twins went wandering around the house.

They first went to one of the bedrooms, which they thought was 's. It was full of classical instruments and music sheet and the room was simple and organized. Melchora took some sheet music and kept it in her jacket. Jose played a little of the piano. After that, they exited the room casually. They went into the basement, which was Prussia's room.

The room was mostly full of teenager stuff like gadgets, posters, and other stuff. And also beer bottles. Empty and full. And mangas. Doujinshi mangas. Specifically the ones he made . . . And some magazines under his bed . . . they were those kinds of magazines that kids aren't supposed to see. They don't even know why they're doing this. It's probably because they're bored out of their fucking minds oooooor they just want to look at Germany's stuff which apparently just got them wandering into other nation's rooms. Yeah, let's go with the first one.

There was another door. Two big-ass navy blue doors. They both opened it at the same time, revealing thousands of book shelves with hundreds of books in them. Melchora went over to one of the shelves and read one of the covers. It has 'The Awesome Prussia's Diary Entry # (?)' written on it. Melchora opened the book and began reading.

"This place is huge." Jose commented.

"Mhm." Melchora payed no attention to her brother as she kept reading the book.

"I thought that this room would probably be full of guns and swords and other weapons."

"Yeah,yeah."

"Hey ate, are you listening?"

"Sh. Come take a look at this kuya!"

Jose raised an eyebrow and went over to his sister. He peeked over her shoulder to see what she's reading.

_Entry No. (?)_

_Hey! I just read my totally awesome entries when I was an adorable kid earlier. I can't believe that that Hungary guy was THAT annoying. Like , the hell. Oh, Austria's Archduchess was annoying too. I don't even remember what I did to that Hungary guy to make him angry. HAHAHAHAHAHA! He probably didn't know how to handle my awesomeness! HAHAHAHAHA!_

Melchora closed the book and returned it to its right shelf. Melchora was just about to say something when Jose cut him off.

"That's just sad."

"Wanna read another one?" Melchora grinned at her brother. Jose nodded.

Melchora pulled another one from a different shelf.

_Entry No. (?)_

_I thought that I would probably die right after my bruder and Ich separated from each other. I guess I was kinda glad that me and my bruder survived it. But at the same time I wished that I just dissolved was painful. Even painful for the awesome me. I've never been sc . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . So yeah! Kesesesesesesese! 'till the next time you hear from the awesome me!_

The second to the last part was smudged. They don't know what it was smudged with but it was definitely something liquid. Beer, maybe? But it didn't matter to the twins. All they know is that, even Prussia is always an 'ore-sama' dude, he actually suffered at some point of his life. This made the twins tear up.

"A-Ate . . ."

"K-K-K-KUUUYAAAA . . !" Melchora began sobbing.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here? The Awesome Me and the others are waiting for you!" Prussia suddenly came in. Whiiiiiiiiiiiiich just made the twins cry more. Mostly Melchora, though.

"Yeah, everyone is waiting for you. Eh? Why are you two crying?" Canada asked the twins.

"I-I-It's bec-cause . . ." Melchora tried shakily answering the questions but she was too emotiona to do it. Prussia realized that they were reading his diary entries. Prussia began laughing loudly.

"Kesesesesesesese! Is it because you guys read one of my awesome entries?"

The twins both nodded in surprise.

"You guys should stop doing that then! Canada just made some awesome flapjacks! Come on, you babies!" Prussia grinned at them.

They smiled and nodded. Canada and the twins followed him back upstairs.

**=:-:=**

**Writer's block made me do this.**


	9. Jose's Sick Day

_Chapter 9~ Sick Day_

"Did you guys really needed to come here?" Baguio sighed as she asked the nations in front of her.

"Hai. We were really worried about the twins because of the sudden change of climate here. Sumimase." Japan bowed like a humble Japanese man he is.

"Ve~ There's nothing wrong with that, Bagi-chi! We were just worried about the twins, that's all." Italy chirped.

"I just tagged along in case it got insane." Germany stated. Melchora clenched her fist on her chest and made a just-had-a-heartattack sound.

"Ouch, Doitsu-ki! Do you **NOT** care about my li'l baby bro?" She pouted and tapped her foot.

"Uhm . . . " Germany rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "I guess I'm with them then."

Melchora squealed happily. She even jumped. She knows how much Jose likes Germany. Well, there's Canada too, but she's into the GerJose side more. CanIfacio is a back-up plan. She nodded and turned to her brother.

"How you feeling, Kuya?" Melchora asked her brother while checking his temperature.

"O-Okay. I guess, " Jose coughed onto his sleeve.

"Jeez, you are too easy to read, Kuya." Baguio rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Hey, since when d-did you b-become such a brat?" Jose glared at her younger sister.

"Mhm, and you're not a kinky little fu — " Baguio was cut off when Japan threw a mochi into her mouth as she was talking. "Mmmfh! Hmmphhphph! Mph." Baguio turned away.

"Please watch your language, there are children in here." Japan was probably talking about the triplets and Italy. I guess you can count Melchora as a 'child' too?

"Anyways, we brought some stuff to make Jose feel better while he's in bed." Germany pulled out some stuff from his bag, which was everyone elses stuff. Mostly Italy's and Japan's but there were some gifts that the G8 wanted to give to them.

"Ve~ I brought pasta and some salad and some wine, and some more pasta and gelato and some sweets from Hungary-neesan, and some more pasta, and , and —"

"HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP HIM FEEL BETTER?!" Germany shouted at the scrawny Italian, who just began apologizing and crying.

"Shhhhh! Doitsu-ki, you shouldn't be so rude to Feli-chan, he was only trying to help!" Melchora glared at him while trying to calm Italy down. Germany sighed.

"Ah, Philia-chan, I have brought some fruits. I hope that would help." Japan gave a basket full of assorted fruits.

"Thank you, Japan." Jose nodded at him and smiled weakly."

"Ah, some members of the G8 sent some gifts for Jose." Germany began digging for stuff from his bag. He pulled out a plastic bag full of hamburgers from it and handed it to Jose. There was a note attached to it.

_Hey Jose! I heard that you were ill and I have the perfect solution! Put one of these babies on your forehead and you'll be good in no time!_

_-The Awesome Hero,_

_America!_

_P.S. . . . . . . . What's a fever?_

Jose looked through the plastic bag and saw . . . What are these? Are these _hamburgers?_ Well, what do you expect? America's an idiot, after all.

"WOOHOOO! HAMBURGEEEERRRS!" Melchora began gobbling up the hamburgers like no tomorrow.

"I wouldn't r-r-really expect much from that idiot anyways." Jose sighed.

"Here." Germany handed him a bowl of soup. Wait, he kept that in his bag? For 12 hours? Is there a heater in that bag, because Jose would really love to have a bag like that. Jose took the bowl and looked down at it.

"What is it?" Jose asked while keeping his eye on the soup.

"Borsch. Russia made it for you. He also wanted to give these piroshkis to you. He said that it'd taste great with that borscht." Germany handed him a Tupperware of pirozhkis. Man, Jose loves pirozhki. It's like his second favorite foreign food. He also has a top #1 but I'd rather not tell.

"Thank you . . . " Jose smiled.

"This one's from Canada and mein bruder." Germany handed him a medium sized box.

"Oh? I'm excited t-to see what C-Canada has to give them." Jose's smile grew bigger and his face began to flush lightly. He opened the box to reveal what was inside. There was a small stuffed polar bear, some medicine, and some flowers. There was also some books from Prussia, but he figured that he'll just throw that out or just give it to his sister. But the polar bear, though, that made his heart skip a beat and his face flush a slightly darker shade.

"Jose-kun? Are you okay? You are beginning to burn up." Japan asked worriedly.

"I'm alr-right, Japan . . . " Jose took a deep breath in and out, trying to calm down himself.

"There's one more gift. Here." Germany handed Jose another box. It was colored red. Jose opened the box and it revealed a box of fruit pastries that Germany made for him. And underneath it was some red pajamas. Jose nearly fainted. His face was as read as a tomato and you can certainly see that his curl/cowlick began to stiffen. He was pleased with Germany's gift for him. No, He was happy. He looked up at the German, only to see him giving him a small but happy smile.

"T-Thank you . . . I l-l-l-love it . . . " Jose smiled widely at him.

"Wow, I haven't seen your face like that since we were kids! That really reminds me of our childhood. Speaking of childhood, do you guys want to look at some childhood photos of us?" Melchora suggested.

Apparently, everyone wanted to.

Melchora took a box from under Jose's bed. She took out a large album out of the box. She began flipping through the pages.

**=-:-=**

"Mhm. And this is Rosa, An's Great-Great-Great-Great-Great grandma. She took care of us when we were young. I think it was around the time when America took over? Anyways, She was a really nice lady! She was half-Spanish, but she accepted us anyways. Though, Kuya didn't but me and the young 'uns did, so, MAJORITY WINS, FUCKERS!" Melchora laughed while pointing at a photograph of them and their siblings with the so-called-Rosa with them. Rosa had tan skin, chestnut hair and olive green eyes. She was in her 50s in that photo. Even if she was at that age, she didn't look like an age over 25.

"Who is this?" Germany pointed at the photograph of a girl at the bottom left corner of the page. The girl was wearing a white hat with a red ribbon wrapped around it, a red long sleeved top, a white knee-length skirt, some high socks and black doll shoes. Her hair was long and was curly. It was tied like China's hair.

"Ve~ That bella looks so cute! Who is she, Melchora? Is she one of your siblings or one of Ms. Rosa's grandchildren?" Veneziano asked Melchora. He was eager to know who that girl is. And who wouldn't? She's adorable as fuck.

"I've seen this photograph before, Melchora-san. I can't remember who that is, though." Japan commented.

"Y-Yeah . . ." *cough* "Me neither," Jose looked away nervously while nomming on some pirozhki.

" A!" Melchora began laughing. She was laughing her heart out. It was kinda annoying though. She turned to his brother who was nomming on some piroshki. She smirked at him. Jose looked at his sibling nervously.

"Oh my guuuulay!" Melchora tried calming down. "I can't believe they actually didn't recognize it!" Melchora began laughing again. The sudden aura made the Axis confused and awkward.

"Uhm . . . If I can interrupt, what is going on?" Germany asked.

"Hai, hai. I agree with Doitsu-san." Japan nodded in agreement.

"Nee, nee, who's that bambino in that photo? I want to know~ Is she still around?" Italy asked Melchora.

"Yeah, sure! Kuya, will you please do the honor?"

The four of them turned their heads at Jose, who had his head down the whole time and was blushing furiously. The three older nations waited for an answer, a reasonable explaination.

"That photo was a ph-photograph of . . . " Jose coughed, trying not to act embarrassed. "That was a photo of me . . . " Jose's face was a red as a pickled-plum. Everyone became silent in surprise.

"Yeaaaaaaah! This is getting awkward! Kuya, can't you give them an explanation?" Melchora groaned in annoyance.

"Ate and I had the same looks that time and my hair grew out because I-I didn't even bother to cut it, which mostly made Rosa m-mistaken me f-for Ate and thus, I was forced to wear that outfit . . . " Jose explained and looked away. It was embarrassing, but it happens . . .

"Yeah! And I had to wear Kuya's outfit, it was awesome!" Melchora added.

"Why are _**YOU**_ happy about it?" Jose asked his sister, angrily.

"Sh, baby bro!" She laughed, mischievously.

"Uwaaaaa! Jose was such a bella bambino!" Italy chirped happily while eating the pasta that was supposed to be Jose's get-well-soon gift.

"Ah, of course. I remember Mel-san showing me that photo before." Japan smiled.

"I see." Germany said.

"You must think that I'm a-actually pretty idiotic, right?" Jose looked up at them, shakily.

"No, not at all. I actually thought that you were pretty adorable." Germany patted the Filipino boy's head. Which maaaaaade Jose's curl bounce up and down in joy.

"Now that's settled, does anyone want to look at more Jose-In-Girl-Clothes photos?" Melchora suggested. "All those in favor, raise your hands!" She added.

Japan and Italy raised their hands. "I want to see more of Bambino Jose!" Italy chirped. "I , too, also want to see more photographs of him." Japan nodded.

"How 'bout you, Doitsu-ki?" Melchora smirked.

"I'd love too." Germany nodded. Oh no, poor Jose. It's another round of hell for him. Even though it was embarrassing enough for him, it was a really fun day for him. He got to hang out with his friends. I wonder how's the weather doing . . . Look out the window! It's beginning to clear up.

"Oh, wait! This photo of Kuya pantless isn't supposed to be here!"

"Ve~ He has nice legs!"

"I agree with Feliciano-kun."

"Was I supposed to see this?"

"Yes, yes you are, Doitsu-ki!"

Woops. There goes Jose's fever and weather. Will the citizens be alright?

**=-:-=**

**[ .]**

**Another round of weirdness from the one and only PH (PhilippineHetalian)~ ( ^ J^)**

**New chapter will be posted soon~**


	10. Beach Time!

Chapter 10~ Beach Time

**Sorry for not updating and for being in hiatus! Finals came up and next is our National Achievement Test.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters. I only own Jose and Melchora and their siblings.**

**=-:-=**

Jose sat down under the beach umbrella. He puts on some sunscreen, not that he needed it, he's used to the sun on his skin. He watched cautiously as his sister and the other nations play in the water and on the sandy ground. Melchora was swimming with Mei and Yao and Feliciano was making a giant pasta sculpture made of sand.

How is that even possible? He didn't use anything but sand, water, and a spoon. Jose wondered how that piece of pasta and fork can even stand up. You can never understand that Italy. Matthew, who was constantly hit in the head, was playing beach volley ball with his brother with Kiku and Gilbert.

Not to mention that, Lovino and Antonio were also playing in the sand with Feliciano. Mostly Feliciano and Antonio, since Lovino said that _'What are you kidding me?! I'm not a kid anymore, you idiots!_' but he ended up joining them anyways. Roderich and Elizabeta were having a nice picnic on the sand. What a cute couple~ Ludwig was on the beach, standing there, making sure that everyone safe. Kinda like a life guard. A totally hot lifeguard.

It's nice to be out again in the beach. Jose was used to being at the beach. It was a refreshing time for him, since summer is coming and all. Melchora booked them here at Boracay[1] for 3 days which means, woohoo more trouble for those idiots (America, Italy, Prussia and Melchora). Jose turned on the radio and he switched to the radio station 101.9 (MOR Radio), which it began playing music along the lyrics of 'PINASmile' that was sung by Kathryn Bernardo and Daniel Padilla[2]. It went along the lines of :

'_Kayang kayang kaya! Kayang kayang kaya! hey!  
Kayang kayang kaya! Kayang kayang kaya! smile! _

_Dahil sa yong ngiti~  
Nagpakita ang bahaghari~  
Itago pa man sa dilim~  
Araw na to'y di palalamapasin~'_

It was the perfect song for a relaxing summer.

China began approaching Jose with Mei and Melchora trailing behind his back. Jose was uncomfortable with seeing China like that. Shirtless and only wearing swimming trunks. It doesn't help that China also has that feminine face of his. Jose sat quietly under the beach umbrella. China kneeled down on the sandy ground and looked at Jose.

"Why aren't you swimming with us, aru?" China asked.

"Teacher is right, aren't you getting hot under there?" Taiwan asked as well.

"Yeah, dude. It's boring to be down there all alone!" A hyper-as-hell voice added.

"Brother, please do not be rude." A softer voice tried shutting up the voice earlier. It's volume was a little bit higher than a whisper.

Jose raised his head up to look at the two unknown voices. The two men looked almost identical, the only thing separating them was the hair and the color of the eyes. You can also consider their personalities, for once. Canada and America were questioning why Jose isn't swimming along with China and Taiwan. _Can't I just stay here under the umbrella and watch everyone like Germany does?_ Jose thought to himself. He really thought that he can actually relax for once. Melchora thinks so too.

"Jeez, don't get your boxers in a bunch. Guys, there's a good explanation for this." Melchora sighed.

"Ate, please don't . . ." Jose sat properly, getting ready to cover his sister's mouth.

"What's with the commotion over here?" A low voice was heard.

"Kesesesesesesesese! Are you guys doing something cool without the Awesome Me?" A low voice commented. It's volume was louder and a little higher than the voice earlier.

"Sumimase, if I may interrupt, is everything alright here minna-san?" A soft, comforting voice worriedly asked.

Three more voices joined the party. Melchora turned around and looked at the other three voices. Germany, Prussia, and Japan. Germany was wearing a black muscle shirt and green swimming trunks. Prussia was wearing the same thing as Germany but he was wearing a jacket and instead of green swimming trunks, he wore a maroon one. Meanwhile, Japan was wearing a white shirt with a Hatsune Miku[3] print on it, dark blue swimming trunks and some sandals. He was also carrying a camera with him. Why you ask? Because he likes to cherish moments of everyday life, that's why.

"Oh, hey Nihon-kun! We were just talking about why Kuya won't come out of the umbrella!" Melchora chirped.

"Ate . . ." Jose sighed.

"You seeeeeeee, Kuya can't . . ." Melchora scratched the back of her head. The truth is he didn't want to tell everyone about it. She would feel really bad about it. But since everybody is worried about Jose, it wouldn't be bad to tell them about it. Right?

"Hn? What about _mi ijo[4]_?"

Melchora jumped slightly. She was suddenly being hugged from behind by a nation who smells like tomatoes and churros. Ah, Spain. Or should we call him Papa Spain? Eh, anyways. Melchora laughed nervously. She was beginning to sweat in this heat, being surrounded by a lot of people.

"_**AHEM.**_" Melchora cleared her throat. "If you guys can let me continue, _**PLEASE.**_" She was getting annoyed with all these attention they're getting.

"Continue, Maria." Germany told her.

"As I was saying, The reason why Kuya didn't want to get out of the shade was because . . ." She paused. This made everyone left with the tension and excitement inside them. From too much excitement, America began puffing air out of his nose, Prussia was mumbling to himself _'C'mon! Don't leave us hanging here!'_ or something around those lines, Canada was patting Prussia's back, Japan was getting ready to snap a photo, and China and Taiwan were just happily waiting for it. I forgot to mention that Spain was in the same situation as the other two Asian countries.

". . . He can't swim." Melchora sighed softly. She was happy to get that out of her chest.

"Could you repeat that, aru?" China asked her.

"Wait, what?!" Taiwan added.

Melchora was definitely ticked off. Can't they just believe what she just said?!

"Jose Bonifacio Dela Cruz, my _**BROTHER**_ and the _**OUTER ISLES OF THE PHILIPPINES**_, who is surrounded by water since forever, **SOMEHOW** does not know how to swim." Melchora repeated herself.

"Kesesesesesesesese! WHAT A _LOSER_!" Prussia began laughing. "A nation who's been surrounded by water for all his immortal life, cannot swim?! OH MEIN GOTT, THAT IS **HILARIOUS**!"

"Ehhhhhhh?! What? Jose can't swim?" Italy suddenly joined in the conversation.

"Tss. What a stupid bastard . . ." Romano stated.

"Don't be such a jerk, fratello." Italy pouted.

"I can show you guys how to swim!" Italy began stripping off his top and jumped into the water.

"You can never understand that Italy . . . " America sighed.

"Stroke, stroke, stroke . . ! Splash, splash, splash . . !"

"Excuse me demo [5]. . . Where did Bonifacio-kun go?" Japan mentioned it to everyone. Jose wasn't under the umbrella anymore but his stuff was there. His bag, radio, sunscreen, etc. was there but the one who owns it isn't. Where would Jose go? Do you think he would go back to the cottage or take a taxi back home? No? Let's see then!

**=-:-=**

"**KUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"**Jose-kun!"**

"**Jose!"**

"**ANDREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!"**

"**His name isn't Andres, you American bastardo!"**

"**Mi ijo! Mi ijo Jose! Where are you, ijo?!"**

"**Jose! Where are you, aru?"**

"**Joseeee! Me and Teacher are worried about you! Come out!"**

"**Jose . . . Where are you . . ?"**

" **Oi! East Philippen!"**

"**Philip? Where are you — "**

Germany felt something sneeze on his foot. He looked down and saw something sticking out of the sand. It was a . . . curl and a sun hairclip? Germany gently poked the curl. A muffled scream was heard underneath. He was shocked with his findings. He began digging under the sand. Melchora, Spain, Canada and China ran back to where Germany was. Melchora and China sat on the ground, panting. They were exhausted with running around the big ass beach.

"We checked the cottage and asked the fishermen over there . . . He wasn't there . . ." Melchora panted heavily.

"Any luck, aru?" China asked.

"I think so . . . Help me dig under the sand." Germany replied and kept digging under the sand.

Melchora and China exchanged confused looks and so did Canada and Spain. Melchora shrugged and began digging. The rest of them did the same thing.

"Ah! Finally!" Germany exclaimed. He began pulling out an arm from under the sand. That made the four nation's hair stand up. They shuddered in fear with _'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!' _ imprinted in their mind. Germany pulled out the rest of that arm's body, revealing Jose. He made Jose stand on his feet, making the Asian nation blush. He began dusting of the sand on Jose's hair and face.

"Jose!"

Jose felt a warm embrace. An embrace from a person he likes. Actually, from one of the persons he likes. Jose's body was stiff. He was in shock and pleasure. Mostly pleasure because, who wouldn't want a hug from their crush? A smile was drawn on Melchora's face. She was happy to see her brother. She wouldn't know what to do if she lost him. Her Kuya was there the very first day the people on their land first set foot on it. Melchora joined into the hug. This was nice. Hugging the person she cares about and that person's person he cares about. I know it doesn't make sense but it does to her.

Canada pulled away and so did Melchora. Italy ran up to them and hugged Jose tightly. Jose began to laugh. He patted Italy's head gently. Italy suggested that he would be the one to teach Jose to swim. No one agreed to it but, if it's okay to Jose, then it's okay to everyone else, then. Jose asked Italy if Canada could also teach him how to swim. Italy smiled widely and began dragging Jose and Canada to the water in front of them. Canada chuckled softly. Jose's cheeks were red as a tomato, but that doesn't matter, does it?

"I guess this ended well, then." Melchora commented while laughing at the swimming tactics Italy is teaching Jose.

"Agreed," Everyone behind her replied with a smile on their face.

**=-:-=**

"Jose, do it like this!" Italy ordered Jose. "Stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke!"

"Do I h-h-have to do the sound effects?" Jose asked awkwardly to the Canadian beside him.

"If that's what the teacher says, then go for it, eh." Canada giggled.

"Those fools will never learn, will they?" An Austrian man asked the Hungarian girl beside him.

"I guess so, Austria. But that's how they act. We can't blame them for that, can we?" Hungary smiled while taking a bite from her sandwich.

"I guess not." Austria sighed and continued drinking his tea.

**=-:-=**

**1] Boracay - A popular beach and tourist spot in the Philippines.**

**2] Kathryn Bernardo &amp; Daniel Padilla – Popular teen idols/pairing (KathNiel) in the showbiz industry in the Philippines.**

**3] Hatsune Miku – A popular voice synthesizer character from Vocaloid in Japan.**

**4] Mi ijo (Spanish) – My son**

**5] Demo (Japanese) – But**

**=-:-=**

**Why is Austria drinking tea while at the beach, you ask? BECAUSE THERE ARE NO RULES THAT SAYS THAT YOU CAN'T DRINK TEA AT THE BEACH! HAH! Anyways, I just thought that Jose wouldn't know how to swim because why not? Just because he's used to being surrounded by water doesn't mean that he likes swimming and being in that water. **

**THAT'S ALL. See you guys on the next chapter! **

**(I suppose that the next chapter will be more about the history of twins, and so on. I guess?)**

**~PH (PhilippineHetalian)**


	11. Admun Says!

**ADMIN NOTE:**

**I have realized that after reading my own work, it has too much GerPhil. Honestly, I don't how I didn't figure it out. My betareader never said anything about it. I guess they like GerPhil too? Anyways, I'll be toning down the GerPhil ships and focus more on the history of Melchora and Jose. This includes :**

**The first time Spain went to the Philippines**

**The time when Jose Rizal was shot**

**Rebellion of the twins against the Spanish**

**American-Filipino War**

**America Freeing Philippines**

**And so on.**

**Again, I'm sorry for focusing too much on GerPhil. Mun did not mean for it to happen.**

**-PH**


End file.
